A Chance of a Lifetime
by FantasiaXD
Summary: Lillia is just your average girl on the streets. All she wants to do is make her family proud. When she enters the Selection, she never thought that she would fall in love with a prince, let alone have a chance to win the competition. NEED OC! Apply within!
1. Application

Name:

Age (16-19):

Description:

Personality:

Where They Are From:

Job:

Wealth:

Family Ties?:

I get all rights to characters after you give them to me:D


	2. Chapter 1

**I still need more people to do the next chapter. Please fill out one of the applications! It will help me out a lot. Thanks!**

"Smile!" The camera man said, voice bright and cheery. The camera flashed and popped as the picture was taken. I smiled so largely that my checks started to hurt. "Next please." I stood from the stool and made my way to my family. They were gorging themselves at the food buffet as usual. As I waved, mom put down her fruit tart, smiled and started to walk my way.

I was bombarded by my younger brother first. He gave me a huge hug, making it hard for me to breathe. I ruffled his hair out of it's perfectness. Sam was only four years younger than me but I kept thinking of him just like he was 8 once again.

"You looked wonderful Lillia." My mom's hand on my shoulder made my pull away from the bear hug that I was receiving. "You should have held your chin up higher. It would have made your face look a couple years younger." There is was. There was always criticism behind every compliment that she gave me. Ever since Dad died, Mom was always like this. She always wanted me to be better than I was.

Its been over a year. He died just as cancer had taken over him. The sad part was, I never got to say goodbye. Mom told me that he would live and that I would see him later. That was not the case. I had gotten the news through a nurse. Mom couldn't even bear to see us. We reminded her to much of dad. I wept. I wept rivers upon rivers until there was no more water to flow through them. A whole in my heart had appeared and it would never be healed.

I have bits and pieces of things that he had given me a while ago but looking at them makes me cry.

When we received the letter that I was applicable for the Selection, we jumped at the chance right away. I was nothing special. Cascading blonde hair, ice blue eyes, a body too thin to be healthy (courtesy of Mom) and I was regular height. I knew that the competition would be better looking than me and my chances were slim to none. Still, I had to try.

My family wasn't rich. We worked double the amount that any family should work and get paid minimum. I was the singer in the family. Mom was a seamstress. Sam was a drawer. Our income only allowed us to buy food once a week. Our clothes were worn to the brim of breaking and were mended right away. Nothing around here was new. Used dresses, hats, gloves, even shoes.

We lived in a small apartment in Charlotte. One bedroom, one living room, one bathroom, and a half kitchen. My brother and I stayed on a pull out couch in the living room while my mother slept on the bed. I hated it. Everything about this life was horrible.

"We should head home before it gets too late. Come along now." Mom turned and started to walk home. I skipped to catch up, grabbing a hold of Sam's hand as I passed him. His hand warm in mine.

"Tomorrow is the day that they choose them right?" He asked. I looked at him and saw that there was courage deep within his eyes. "It is. Are you excited?" He nodded. I knew he wasn't. His smiling face turned into a frown as he hugged me.

I doubt I will make it. There are prettier people out there who would love to be queen. They would love to fall in love with the prince. Me on the other hand would rather fall in love with someone naturally. I didn't like the idea of having a competition to find out who would marry you. I understand that Maxon and America were perfect for each other and Kile and Eadlyn were the same. I won't be like them.

I smiled to myself. I will change this society. I will take away the Selection. I will give this world it's freedom back.

Tomorrow would be the day. The day where I get to see if I made it into the Selection. The day to make my family proud of who I am. The day to make the prince fall in love with me. The one day I have to change my life.


	3. Chapter 2

**I still need some more people for later situations. Hope this is okay. I haven't posted in a while because I was out of town and did not have good internet connection. Sorry!**

* * *

Was I ready?

Was I ready to have 35 girls staying in my house?

No.

Of course I was not.

I had no option though. I would have to find someone to fall in love with.

There was no time to fret now. I had to prepare myself before they came so that I was ready. Or maybe not. I could just stay- no. No more delaying the inevitable.

"Are you excited Nathanial?" Dad asked. I nodded, straightening my tie. Dad and Mom had it easy. Mom was a natural and Dad was able to pick her out right away. Their Selection only lasted 3 weeks. I hoped mine would too.

Knowing that my selection would definitely last longer than three weeks, I had to prepare myself for the worst. I read books on dealing with women and even asked Dad for some advice. "Test them anyway you want. Make sure you find their flaws and their upbringings. Then you get to chose. Simple. Just don't get their dreams to high, it makes it hard to say goodbye."

* * *

"Hello Illea! Welcome to the Selection picking! I am your host Garrett! Today we are joined by the lovely Your Highness, King Kyle, Your Majesty, Queen Eadyln, and Your future king, Prince Nathanial!" The crowd claps, eagerly waiting for the Selection. "Tonight, Prince Nathanial will be choosing 35 wonderful ladies to be staying with him in the castle. How do you feel about that?"

He put the microphone near my face, allowing me to speak into it. I cleared my throat, remembering what I had memorized before. "I am both excited and nervous. As you can probably think, it will take me a while to choose." Garrett barks and laugh and so does the audience.

"So do you think you will find the one?" He asks, voice intriguing for more.

"I don't know yet. This may be one of the most challenging decisions that I have to make in my entire life." He nodded and took the knife back.

"Shall we begin?" I nod shakily and stand up. Looked over to Garrett's left, I see many different bowls. Each bowl has a ton of names and among them is one that I will marry. I walk over straightening my complexion as I go.

When I arrive, I see that the crowd has gone to the edge of their seats. I reach into the first bowl and feel around. I grabbed one near the bottom and pulled it out. As I opened it, I took a deep breath in. "Amaryllis Campbell, Clermont, 17. " The girl looked cute and nice. Her name had a nice ring to it as well. "Lynn Andrews, Hudson, 16." She looked like one of the girls who used to come here and help me out with my lessons.

When I moved onto the next bowl, I started to get gitty with excitement. The envelope felt heavy in my hand. "Cassandra Bronwyn Darving, Midston, 19." Her ginger hair framed her face perfectly. This was going to be tough. "Willa Killion, Panama, 17." Her smile could not have been brighter.

"Joelle Glass, Belcourt, 17." I kept moving down the line. "Lucy Carionia, Carolina, 16." Everyone was still sitting on the edges of their seats. "Corin Jossie Garrick, Hansport, 18."

"Suzanne Yeria, Atlin, 19." I looked over to see that Garrett was admiring the large screen showing Suzanne. She was kind of pretty. I reached into the bowl and picked the first one that my hand came into contact with. As I undid the seal, I caught a glimpse of what she looked like. "Lillia Montreal, Labrador, 16."

* * *

Lillia~

Mom had brought out a small cake that we were saving for today. It was vanilla with chocolate frosting. It also costed us a fortune.

"I can't wait!" Sam jumped up and down with joy. We were all seated around our small TV in the center of the living room, drinking watered down tea. I couldn't sit still. The fear of being picked and not being picked at the same time made me worry.

Who would take care of Sam and Mom when I left? The neighbors were no help at all and they despised us. I would feel bad if I had to leave them but I doubted being chosen. It was a one in a million chance for me to be picked and even so, I wasn't that pretty. I am sure that Prince Nathanial would not chose me either.

"Here we gooooo!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs. I giggled and pulled him down to sit next to me. Names of girls who I had never even heard of flashed across the screen. They all looked stunning in their photos and their smiles were bright enough to blind someone.

My mom clapped lightly to each one of the girls. I kept my eyes peeled on my tea, not even temped to maybe look at the girl who would someday become queen.

"Lillia Montreal, Labrador, 16." My picture flashed across the screen as Mom and Sam both started screaming.

I was dreaming.

I had to have been dreaming.

Was this real?

Someone pinch me.

Tears of joy slid down my face and my face broke into a smile. I did it. I had a chance to make my life count. I had a chance to make my family proud and to become a household name. I could finally get a chance to chase love.

I could do this. I had to do this. It was my time to shine. I was going to take it and make Illea mine.

The phone started ringing and never stopped.

* * *

 **I have so many ideas for what happens next! I can't wait to get the next chapter out! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

Lillia~

"Are you sure you are ready?" My Mom asked, finishing up my hair. I gave her a stern nod and looked at my reflection. My pale blond hair was put into a tight bun at the back of my head. I had put on a lite coat of blush, careful not to use everything up. My bright blue eyes sparkled when compared with my light skin. Oh, I hoped he liked me.

There were several groups of people rushing around the house, making sure that everything was packed and putting some of the finishing touches on my dress. They had made me wear a white blouse, black pants and my choice of shoes. I had searched through my closet until I had found the ones I had gotten for my 16th birthday. They were tan flats that were worn but comfortable.

"You look amazing!" One of the people put a pen behind his ear and clapped his hands together. He then motioned for me to head for the door. I walked briskly, avoiding his swatting. "Come, come! You must not be late!" I looked back at my Mom who was holding back tears.

"I will write as soon as possible! Make sure to keep Sam in check." I chuckled a little as I said that. Mom nodded but I could see that she had started to cry.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too. See you soon!" I waved back at her. I turned around and saw that a sleek black limo was waiting for me. Cars were rare where I lived. No one really used them unless they had a lot of money, which we did not.

I hopped in the car, admiring it's luxurious interior. The seats were quite comfortable and the ground was covered with plush carpet. The windows were tinted a slight grey color which made the world outside look as though it were from a black and white film. I looked out to see that Mom had gone back into the house. I sighed. The feeling of home-sickness had already started to set in and I was barely even in the limo.

* * *

The car ride was uneventful. Most of the time I spent looking out the window at all of the scenery. Admiring all of the green that was surrounding us as we went.

"Put this on." The driver who I didn't even notice was there passed me a small box. The box was cream and had a not attached to the front. I opened it. It read: _Congratulations for making it into the Selection! Please take this as a token of good luck through your journey. I look forward to meeting you tomorrow._

 _-Prince Nathanial_

I opened the box to see a wonderful set of blue earrings. There was a delicate pattern engraved on the front of leaves. The metal looked to be pure gold. Mom would be jealous. I slid the cool metal backings of the earrings into my ears. Their weight was perfectly balanced, not to heavy and not to light.

"Better get your stuff together Miss Lillia. We will be arriving shortly." The driver's voice had a slight accent that I could not understand to it. Maybe he was from Germany.

* * *

There wasn't a large crowd waiting at the airport. I was expecting a lot of people wishing me luck in the Selection but instead, only a few people including Mom and Sam showed. I knew them all of course. Most of them were my neighbors who were probably there to say that they were glad that I was leaving. A couple friends from school came but none of them seemed to excited for the occasion.

I got out of the limo and grabbed my suitcase. Walking to the terminal was the longest walk that I had ever taken. People's eyes were staring into me like needles.

"Lillia!" Sam waved and I smiled back. Mom looked about as excited as I was. Her smile was small but every little bit of support helped. "I will tell you everything that happens at school.." Sam continued on as I made my way to the doors. I looked back once more to see that Mom was crying once again and Sam was waving.

I walked into the airport to see a man in a black suit with two other ladies next to him waiting. They were wearing the same outfit as I.

"Lillia, so glad you could make it. Come along, your flight will be leaving soon." The man said and turned on his heal. The other girls looked amazing. One of them I recognize as Allyah Kane. Her darker skin and black hair looked stunning. Her brown eyes were as welcoming as a puppies. The other girl had bright red hair but I had forgotten her name.

"My name is Allyah and this is Mara" She points to the girl with red hair and smiles. "Nice to meet you." I reply in a small voice.

"Glad you have introduced yourselves. We have to get moving or else you would not get to go to the Selection." That made us move. We were in the plane and seated within minutes. I had taken up a single chair near the window so that I could avoid and conversation with the other two girls if possible.

I sat back in the chair and looked at the clouds as we flew. They looked like marshmallows that had been puffed with air. Each one having a different shape and a slightly different color of white to them.

Deciding that I needed some sleep, I closed my eyes and let all of the worries of the Selection disappear. I fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
